Madcore Wrestling Alliance
The Madcore Wrestling Alliance (more commonly abbreviated to MWA) was a babyface e-wrestling tag team and stable. The most popular and longest tenured incarnation of the MWA consisted of Tromboner Man and RaTo, who competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) as a tag team for two years. Together, the high-flying duo often had the crowd in stiches due to their hilarious antics in and out of the ring. They achieved their biggest fame as one of the most successful tag teams in e-wrestling history, winning the LPW World Tag Team Championship and then unifying those titles to form the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Altogether, the MWA held LPW Tag Team gold for an unprecedented 22 consecutive months. The MWA originally started in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) developmental e-federation, the LOP Hardcore Thread. The original six Madcore members consisted of Tromboner Man, RaTo, Homicide, Eric Scorpio, Crazy Ash Killa, and The Rik. Once in PWA (which would soon become LPW), only Tromboner Man, RaTo, and Homicide maintained their MWA status, while Scorpio and CAK formed the Dark Brotherhood, and The Rik formed Public Enemy #1 (which Homicide would later join after defecting from the MWA). There have many been several incarnations that have competed for different promotions, though none of the teams coming close to the success of Tromboner Man and RaTo. Other organizations that the MWA have competed in include Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), and World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH). History LOP Hardcore In September 2006, a group of six eager e-wrestlers from all around the globe entered the developmental e-federation for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), the LOP Hardcore territory. Vying for the 24/7 Hardcore Championship, the six competitors quickly rose the ranks and borrowed the PWA name by calling themselves the Madcore Wrestling Alliance, or MWA for short. Spanning over five different countries, the original six MWA members of the group included: * Crazy Ash Killa * Eric Scorpio * Homicide * RaTo * The Rik * Tromboner Man Once in PWA, only Tromboner Man, RaTo, and Homicide maintained their MWA status, while Scorpio and CAK debuted as a tag team called the Dark Brotherhood, and The Rik formed Public Enemy #1 with Damion Kross. Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Adventures of N'itomniskittel and the Paper Boner Men During May 2006, Tromboner Man debuted at the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance's Pyromania pay-per-view, Capital Punishment, where he would soon steal the attention, hearts, and imagination of wrestling fans everywhere. With his child-like mentality, Tromboner Man quickly rose to become one of the most marketable and fan-favorite wrestlers of Pyromania. Being paired up with Paper Bag Man, the two formed the Paper Boner Men, a lovable fanclub of the demonic N'itomniskittel. While "The Adventures of N'itomniskittel and the Paper Boner Men" were an instant hit with the fans, Tromboner Man found himself losing a string of matches. The losing was compounded by the Paper Bag Man often no-showing, costing them a chance at the PWA World Tag Team Championship. Paper Bag Man was released, allowing Tromboner Man to break free on his own. At the 2006 PWA Homecoming Draft, Tromboner Man was drafted by Pyromania to remain on the brand. At Pyromania 9.1, Tromboner Man aligned himself with RaTo and Homicide to form the MWA, a homage to the group the three members were a part of in the LOP Hardcore e-federation. The three took off from where the Paper Boner Men left off: vocal supporters and harassing N'itomniskittel. As the MWA, the careers of the three flourished in both singles and tag team contests. Homicide started one of the best win/loss records out of any rookie in recent memory. On April 16, 2007, Tromboner Man and RaTo started their legendary tag team alliance, defeating The Abandoned (Mass Chaos and Edible) and Lillehammer Administration (Ken Ryans and Sockoman) at The Rising to become the Number One Contender's to the PWA World Tag Team Championship. Full Metal Wrestling The incarnation of the MWA in Full Metal Wrestling was headlined by Homicide and James McDaygo, but had never winning a match as a team. After this, James McDaygo injured himself, and Eric Scorpio took his place. Out of character, he was being deployed for Navy Duty. The new team of Homicide and Scorpio challenged the SoCal Connection for FMW World Tag Team Championship at Lethal Injection in an Unlucky 13 Match, which they lost. The team was split up Eric Scorpio was traded to the Alchemy brand while Homicide remained on Anarchy, but have since reunited as the Dark Brotherhood in LPW. Lords of Pain Wrestling The World Tag Team Championship During this time, the PWA underwent a name change, calling itself Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), and renaming their two brands, Schizophrenia to Insanity and Pyromania to Inferno. On June 18, 2007, despite being huge underdogs, Tromboner Man and RaTo captured the LPW World Tag Team Championship from Public Enemy #1 (The Rik and Damion Kross) at the Inferno 10.2 telecast from Brisbane, Australia. The MWA defeated Wevv Mang and Sockoman in their first defense at Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions, soundly putting their mark on the tag team division. However, stablemate and close friend Homicide grew jealous, eventually backstabbing RaTo and Tromboner Man at the Sacrament pay-per-view. With Homicide (now known as Peter Saint) against them, Tromboner Man and RaTo some how found a way to defeat Saint and The Rik of the reformed Public Enemy #1 to retain the LPW World Tag Team Championship. However, the post-match shenanigans were much more interesting, with N'itomniskittel saving the pair from a brutal beat down from the pair, and stablemate X. The Return of Tag Team Wrestling The MWA briefly concentrated on their singles careers, with RaTo unsuccessful in his bid for Kallisto's affection and also the LPW United States Championship. Meanwhile, Tromboner Man ending his long run with N'itomniskittel at Dead Reckoning, culminating in Three Stages of Hell for an emotional victory. The MWA found themselves looking at two rookie teams who wanted the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Heroic Future (Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus) had been making waves with their sportsman attitudes and great in-ring abilities. However, the team of Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell, calling themselves the Next Ones, were making a name for their vicious and unrelenting attitude towards wrestling. Both teams were granted shots at the World Tag Team Championships at Redemption in a Tag Team Triple Threat match. However, Tromboner Man and RaTo found themselves dealing with bigger problems at the same time. Namely, the only other team as old and experienced as them, The Dark Brotherhood of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood were keen to capture both the United States and World Tag Team Championships, proving their dominance over two brands. Attacking the MWA whenever they could, they put a stamp on the collective psyche of the MWA. Tromboner Man also recieved the once in a lifetime oppertunity to face the LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask. Having been undefeated since his move to Insanity, Mask was a dominant force, but Inferno's TBM held his own, and with a little help from the unexpected MWA ally of Crazy Ash Killa, Tromboner Man picked up the mega upset victory. At Redemption, the MWA turned back Heroic Future and The Next Ones, and went into Altered Reality IV with their belts held high. The Best of All-Time At Redemption, Inferno General Manager Spectre announced that the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and LPW World Tag Team Championship would me unified to create the new LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Having captured the US Tag Championships just one show earlier at the Insanity pay-per-view Dead Man's Hand, the Dark Brotherhood felt this to be the perfect oppertunity to put their stamp on the tag team division as the best team around. However, in the ladder match for the belts they found out exactly why the MWA had been champions for 14 months. After a tug-of-war between the MWA and Crazy Ash Killa, the MWA wrestled the title belts away and suddenly had the distinct honor of being the first Undisputed Tag Team Champions in LPW history, and the balloon party which followed showed exactly how much it meant to them. At the Homecoming supershow, the entire roster of the LPW was re-drafted with newly-appointed CEO and Inferno General Manager The Boss drafting for Infenro while Little Red Riding Hood drafted for Insanity as its new General Manager. With the 8th and 9th selections, Little Red drafted the MWA to bring Tromboner Man and RaTo to the Insane Asylum. Later in the show, the MWA once again defeated the Dark Brotherhood, this time in their signature match, the Escape from Hell Match. This was the final nail in the Dark Brotherhood's coffin, causing them to disband post-match. With that feud behind them, the MWA looked towards new competition on the Insanity brand. The Insane Asylum In their first official title defense as members of Insanity, the MWA successfully defended the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship at Honor Roll against Andy Savana and Blackwell of the Psych Ward. The MWA would also be presented with the Achievement Award for Most Popular Wrestlers of the Year, beating out the likes of Drew Michaels, Mass Chaos, and White Falcon. Later during the show, Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) presented Tag Team of the Year, which the MWA was heavily favored to win. But Sudden Death awarded themselves, claiming they had won 100% of the vote. Confused as to how Sudden Death could win an award they were never nominated for, the MWA's Tromboner Man left his conductor position from the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, and tip-toed to see what the envelope said. When Tromboner Man took a look, the MWA had won the award with 75% of the vote. Rather than admit the award belonging to the MWA, Sudden Death attacked him. With RaTo sprinting to save his tag team partner, Sudden Death jumped off the stage to drive Tromboner Man through a table with an ESPN2 spike piledriver. In wrestling *'Finishing moves ' **''That's Madcore'' (Flapjack by Tromboner Man onto a Springboard Rolling Neckbreaker from the ropes by RaTo. Tromboner Man rolls through in mid air with a splash) **''Madcore Bomb'' (A Sexy Double Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Stables' **'Fun Police' (with Killswitch and Daniel Oakley) *'Theme music' **''"The Car Song"'' by The Cat Empire Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (First) **LPW World Tag Team Championship (Longest reign) (Last) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2008) **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2008) **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 1|ranked them #1 of all-time]] **Apex 25 ranked them #1 in January 2009 Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' See also *Madcore Wrestling Alliance gallery External links Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables